


Golden Days

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair and Jim are old men.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 9
Collections: The TS Chatzy Concrit Forum





	Golden Days

** Golden Days **

**By JKlog**

"They say that dark chocolate is good for arthritis," Blair said.

"Then I have to eat several pounds of that," Jim said.

Both were in a retirement home, together. They had long since sold the loft, because neither of them could climb the stairs.

"If you still had your sentinel sight, you could tell me what time is it," Blair said, looking at the clock on the opposite wall. Of course, he couldn’t see the hands of the clock, even with his glasses on. He had to change them soon.

Jim looked at him with a frown. True, he no longer had his super sight, but he could see the clock without problems, and without wearing glasses.

"It's a quarter past ten, Sandburg."

Both were sitting on the couch in the retirement home, facing the huge windows overlooking the garden. There were several elders who were sitting outside, enjoying the spring day.

They preferred to go to the garden, some days, at nap time in the afternoons, when they were alone. So they could walk hand in hand, each with his cane, without anyone giving them a strange look.

"Am or pm?" Blair asked.

Jim looked at him in amazement. "Are you getting Alzheimer's already, Chief?"

Blair chuckled. "I'm kidding, Ellison."

Luckily, both were very well mentally. Only a few problems with immediate memory. But both remembered their life together very well. That kept them alive and still in love, with life and each other.

"Are you going to give me some of that chocolate?" Jim asked.

"Of course not, it's all for me - Daryl gave it to _me_ ," Blair answered.

Jim slowly raised his left arm and tapped lightly on Blair's bald head, remembering with nostalgia when it was covered in beautiful brown curls. "If you eat all that chocolate, you’ll have a gastric attack that you’ll never forget. Besides, Daryl said it was for both of us."

"I don’t remember that," Blair said.

"What a convenient memory lapse," Jim said.

This time, Blair was the one who looked at Jim, frowning.

"Okay, I'll give you a little. Just because it's good for arthritis."

Jim laughed. The sound of his laughter had changed over the years, but it still had the same effect on Blair. It made him smile and feel happy like nothing else in the world.

His arthritic fingers didn’t make it easy, but with great effort he managed to open the chocolate wrapper and split off a couple of pieces.

"Here you are, old man. Bon appetit."

Jim took the pieces of chocolate and put one in his mouth. His sense of taste had also been reduced, like all his senses, but it was still fine enough to make him feel pleasure in eating something tasty. The soft chocolate melted in his mouth and Jim couldn’t help a moan of pleasure. Blair looked at him surprised. He hadn’t heard those sounds from his man for so long.

"I guess that means you liked it, Jim."

"You bet, Chief!"

At that time, something special happened between them. They looked each other in the eye and each one saw the other as he was in his youth. Jim saw the bright, big blue eyes, the broad smile and the soft brown curls that reached Blair's shoulders. Blair saw the pale blue eyes, the bright smile and the receding hairline of Jim, when he still had hair.

They looked at each other with the same passion of those days. Slowly they moved closer, until their lips touched. What they felt could be matched to the first kiss they had, so many years ago.

"I love you, Blair Sandburg."

"I love you, James Ellison."

They sat there, looking toward the garden, with Blair's right hand entwined with Jim's left hand.

From the garden, some elders gave them a strange look.


End file.
